A nightmare on walnut street
by lkjh869
Summary: Nightmare on elm street brought to my back yard! Chapter 8 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After seeing all his movies and taking mental notes on Kruger I decided to see if he was real (knowing in all my heart that he wasn't) and went to sleep, making sure to put "Dream" by Dope (fucking epic band) on before I drifted off. I dreamed of the place that Kruger took all of his "victims", with all the pipes and steam. While exploring I thought I would bring him out by singing.

" 1..2..Freddy's coming for you, 3..4..better lock your door, 5..6..grab you crucifix, 7..8.. better stay up lat.."

And loud bang cut me off. I heard laughter.

"That laugh…..I know that laugh!" I thought to myself. "But where is it…"

Again cut off but this time by the sound of scraping.

"Yep…there it is, that sound of scraping only made by Kruger's claws!" I said out loud.

"You're very clever, very clever indeed." He said.

"I know who you are, what you did and…wait, I though you where only on Elm Street."

"I thought you knew everything about me?" He said teasingly.

"Oh shut up and answer the question!" I said getting a little pissed (a little note for you I get pissed easy).

"Getting a little testy are we? I CAME here because I heard the song. The song YOU sung!" He said.

"So you go anywhere the song is sung?" I asked.

"Bingo!"

"I have sung the song before and you did not come!"

"Man, for knowing everything you truly know nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Where you sleeping when you sung?"

"Well no but-"

"That's why I did not come you idiot!"

Still very much pissed I took a wild swing at him with my right arm. He dogged easily and cut my arm with his claw.

"FUCK!" I said

"You can't beat me you are too easy to get mad and you get wild when you get mad. CALM DOWN!"

About that time Willy went into the dorm room to wake me up and saw the claw marks and literally jumped on the bed and smacked the shit out of me.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"What you think I did this?"

"OK then who?

"Do you know of the man called Freddy?"

"You don't mean F.K. do you?"

"Yep."

"You're full of shit!"

"No what I AM is full of pain from the F.K. cut!"

"Oh just shut up, get up, clean up, and get ready for chemistry class!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well to be honest I like chemistry but only for one reason: Mr. Williams. He was a great teacher. After I got cleaned up and dressed in black tony hawk shorts and a black shirt that said DEATH FTW (if you can't tell black is my favorite color) then we headed off to class. We got in late and I took a seat quietly next to Drew who was my best friend next to prance (who is a beanie baby that I had since I was little and was there to comfort me when I had no friends), while Willy sat next to his friend Janie. Almost the whole class period I found myself thinking "I HATE stoichiometry."

While I hated what we were doing, I tried my best because I like Mr. Williams and did not want to disappoint him (and hopefully bring my grade above a F).

All in all I have 6 teachers. I have Ms. Drolls (science), who most people think is pure evil but is actually quite nice if you get to know her. I have Mr. W (math) who is funny without even knowing it. I also have Mr. Smith (history) who is one of the...NO THE most fun teacher at O'Malley Collage. Now Ms. Wozzen (computer classes) well DON'T MAKE HER MAD! If you follow that one rule she is the third most fun teacher to be around. Now Ms. Vien (english) she is just fun to be around. I don't think there is a bad bone in her body (if there is it hasn't shown itself yet).

Now try to imagine a typical collage day, with lecturing and all that, that's what today was like, until Mr. W's class, where after a LONG day of school I started getting tired, and without noticing I started to sleep. I stayed in class so I did not know I was asleep. I look up at Mr. W who was taping on the board and who did I see right in front of me? None other the F.K. himself.

"OH SHIT!" I almost screamed.

"Aww... did I scare you" he asked while raising his fist (I was unaware of this).

"No" I tried but failed to sound intimidating while saying.

"Ha. Sounds like I did."

"Not at all." again failing to sound intimidating.

After I said this he punched me in the temple, knocking me out cold. Back in the real world Freddy took over my body and made me stand up with the whole class was looking at me.

"IM BACK!" I said in Kruger's voice.

Then my body collapsed on the floor and Freddy's claw make appeared on my chest. That's when Drew came over and smacked me to get me up (man I sure do get slapped a lot). I awoke with such a shock that Drew (who was on top of me at the time) got thrown off me and tossed halfway across the room.

It was silent for about two minutes until Mr. W said "You okay?"

"Umm..no" I said a little bit sarcastically.

Mr. W chuckled and said "You wanna go home?"

"Ya I guess that is a good idea"

"Just don't fall asleep on the way there." A kid named George said on my way out.

Fallowing George's "advice" a bought a monster energy drink on my way to my dorm room. I laid down on my bed and turned on the song fuck the police, also by dope, and grabbed my prance, and drank my monster. 2 hours later Drew came in to see how I was doing. I quickly stashed away prance before he could see it because I have a reputation for being a dark and cold guy. I try to hide my soft side as much as possible.

"You ok?" He said.

"Ya I'm fine"

"Well remember I have a katana in my room if you need to release some stress."

"Still? I thought I told you to take it home with you over the summer."

"I tried"

"What? What do you mean _you tried?_"

"It didn't want to leave."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright."

"Look I'm going to my corner."

All year at school I had been going to "my corner". Which is a little corner that I had found that is completely dark and only I know where it is. I had never taken anyone there. I would just sit listen to my music and wait for the day to be over and get out a night. After 8:00 PM me and my friends would always go out and go to the nearest bar that had the least number of people in it. We would go out and drink until 9:30 and then head back home. But today was different.

They would just wait for me at the doors at 8:00 so we could go out and get a drink.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey." said Drew

"How ya doing?" said Willy.

"What up?" said Jim.

"You ready to go?" Drew asked.

"Nah. I'm staying here for tonight" I said.

"Alright then, you know where we are if you change your mind."

"The Orca?"

"Same as always"

"Alright when I feel like it I will come on down".

"Alright take your time."

So they headed off and I went back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

George and Jerry where already asleep so Drew, Jim and Willy left their sorry asses behind. They went to the local bar, The Orca and had a few beers. Drew ordered the Michelob ULTRA, Willy ordered the St Pauli girl, and Jim, the alcoholic, ordered the Bloody Mary.

"Hey what happened to Josh?" Scott, the bartender, said.

"He's had a VERY rough day." Drew said

"What happened?"

"A guy named Kruger happened."

After the name Kruger was mentioned the whole bar fell completely quiet. About two minutes later it erupted in laughter.

"What do you think is so damn funny?" Drew shouted and the whole bar went quiet again.

"Son, we all know Kruger doesn't exist!" Scott replied.

"Fine! I'll call him and he will show you the wound."

"Alright then, call your 'Kruger victim' so we can see his wound" Scott said sarcastically.

So Drew got on the phone and called me. I answered. He asked me to come down and show the bar guys the wound. As I started to leave I decided to put the shirt on that F.K. had attacked me in, with 4 claw marks and a good blood stain on half the shirt.

So I walk down to The Orca and show Scott and all the people down at the bar the claw marks. I could hear all the talk inside the bar as I approached. I went inside so quietly like I usually do. In fact nobody noticed me until I sat down next to Drew and he stud up and shouted to the bar "THE PROOF IS HERE!"

"Alright" Scott said, "show us the claw marks."

I stood up on the table and the whole bar got quiet. I had all the eyes of the bar on me. ME. I had Scott throw me a Budweiser before I took off my shirt. Then I took off the bandages slowly. After I got all the bandages the whole bar saw the claw marks.

"Well damn!" Scott remarked. "That shit looks painful"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Well no need to bite my head off Josh!"

"Sorry I just hate it when people become Mr. Obvious."

I shifted my gaze over to Jim as he was downing his second martini. "How many drinks have you had?"

"I have had one Bloody Mary and two martinis." he said drunkenly.

"I think you have had enough. Besides you look kinda tired."

"Ya I am kinda tired."

"Well why don't you go to your dorm and get some rest."

"Good idea."

As Jim stumbled out the door, we all went back what we were doing. Drew was talking to Willy and I was sitting in the corner drinking my Bud.

"Man I am really getting tired." Jim said to himself. "Come on man. Stay awake. Stay awake. Just get to your dorm room then you can collapse."

"I think it's a little late for that." A man said from behind Jim.

Jim opened his eyes wide as he recognized the voice, but it was too late. His head fell on the ground, and his body collapsed two seconds later. He was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

30 minutes after Jim had started to head home me and the gang heard sirens coming from outside The Orca. With Drew being a man of curiosity, he decided we should go take a look. We followed the ambulance until we saw a crime scene. The cops saw us and created a line to middle of the scene (how's that for a bad omen?). Drew ran in front of us and then stopped right in front of the body. He turned back to us.

"It's Jim."

There was silence for a minute until Willy broke it. "Was it him?"

"I bet you anything it was!" Drew said in anger. "When I get my hands on him I'll...I'll-"

"You'll what, huh? What will you do? What can you do? What can we do? What can anyone-"

I was interrupted by a Willy slap. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"I'm sorry Willy. I- I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok. Just don't lose hope. We WILL find some way to stop this heartless bastard!

"That just gave me an idea!"

"What?" Drew asked. '

"I'll tell you in the morning. I don't want anyone to try anything tonight."

"Alright." Drew said a little disappointing.

The next day the first thing we that we did was get dressed in all black for the funeral, Of course I don't think I have one piece of clothing that is not black so that was not hard.

I met up with Drew, Willy, George and Jerry outside my room. As we walked to the door to get on to the bus to go to the funeral home we had people I didn't even know telling us they were sorry for our loss.

When we got to the bus I sat in the left side front seat as I always do. I only sit in the front because I am the first on off. I HATE BUSES! Drew sat next to me with Willy and George sitting across from us. The whole bus ride I was sitting with my head against the window looking at the emptiness that we call the world.

A few people tried to talk to me. But to which I did not respond to anyone, not even Drew. When we got to the funeral Drew, Willy and I signed our names as people who wanted to talk at the funeral. The first called up to stand was his dad, then his mom, then Drew took his turn, Willy took his, then finally I took mine.

"Jim. Jim you where a great man. A true friend. A few of you don't know this but at one point of my life I almost committed suicide. Why almost you ask? I say almost because this man here laying before you slapped the knife out my hand sat me down in a chair and spoke to me for about an hour about the things I would miss if I gave up right then. Well Jim, I guess it is time for me to return that talk to you and tell you the things you miss. Before I go I am going to promise you two things, my friend. One, I promise to come to your grave once a week and tell you what has happened that week, and two I PROMISE that I WILL hurt the man responsible for this! Thanks for being there for me man, you will be missed."

After my speech a few more people spoke then we all went to the graveyard to bury him. After the burial we all piled in the cars/bus I was sting in the same spot so was Drew, Willy, George, Jeff, Carl, Susan, well everybody was sitting in the same spot. As soon as we got back to O'Malley I ran to my room shut the door, locked it, shut off all the lights, and hid in the corner. I tried not to cry for I had not cried ever since the suicide attempt four years ago. I sat there in the corner for about 30 seconds before starting to cry. I cried for about 2 hours before a nock came from my door. I opened the door while wiping away the tears and saw Principal Boyds.

"I can obviously tell you are really shaken up by this. I came here to tell you that tomorrow you and your friends have the day off school. All homework will be excused for you. Just please don't try anything…harmful" He said.

"Thanks Mr. Boyds, and don't worry I won't. I still have some promises to keep."

After that short conversation I locked the door, shut the lights off again and went back to crying in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sad thing is I disobeyed Mr. Boyds. I did cut myself with a razor. I cut myself 3 times with that razor. I did it slowly and with a purpose. With the purpose of bleeding and letting it run up my arm because I must say the feeling of the warm blood flowing down my arm felt so calming. After doing that I fell right asleep. I awoke to the sound of pounding on my door.

"Josh you lazy bastard get up!" I heard Drew shout.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"We have the day off school. I for one will not waste it sitting here moping. I'm going to The Orca to grab some beers. The others are coming with. Are you?"

"No. Am I the only one still with respect and sorrow of the man? Jim was our friend and he at least deserves my sorrow of his loss for what he did for me!"

"Whatever man. You want to sit here and mope be my guest."

"FINE! You go and get shit-faced while I care about OUR friend!"

"Alright fine. See you later man."

"Bye."

As I went back to my bed I finally realized that I had left blood stains on it. My dream was filled with memories. Memories of me and Jim back from when we met, when he saved my life, when we went to the park and rode the rollercoaster, and when he gave me the first drink I ever had. Jim was the one who really opened up the world to me.

I was reliving the time when Jim and I were talking about our favorite bands. We were sitting down on my bed, talking about Disturbed, Dope, Rob Zombie, Godsmack, and other bands like that. We were about to talk about Ladies and gentlemen by Saliva (we where big music critics and reviewers) when I was woken up by someone shaking me.

I heard a voice say "Wake up you asshole! Wake up!"

I woke up to see a girl staring at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked."

"I want you to get up so we can talk!"

"Alright, alright, fine I'll get up. Just one question first."

"What's that?"

"Just who the hell are you?"

"You mean he never told you?"

"Who is 'He'?"

"Jim."

"Oh… so you were his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No I'm his sister Ronni."

"Oh. When he said all those things about you we thought he was talking about his girlfriend."

"No. What were the things he said about me?"

"He said you had a nice personality, beautiful black hair, funny, just an all around nice person."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think he has the hair right…"

"And?"

"And what? I have known you for about two minutes. What more can I say about someone I have known for two minutes?"

"Good point."

"JOSH! Who is this?"

I looked up to see Drew standing in the door way. His jaw was almost on the floor from the site he was seeing.

"Who is the girl?"

"She is my girlfriend!"

"Bullshit!"

"Ok…ya you got me there. I couldn't get a girlfriend if it was the last thing I did. I mean come on all the girls I like either end up moving away, already hate me even though I like them, or I move away."

"Ha ha. I guess you are talking about Sidney, who moved away, Jessica, who you like but she hates your guts and finally Sara, where you two kissed but you had to move away about a year later?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me guys, I HATE to break up this interesting conversation but it's getting late so Josh I'll talk to you later after school?"

"Alright. I'll see you after school. Good night."

"Good night."

"Yeah, I probably should head to bed to."

"Alright see you man."

"See you tomorrow."

"Man…I have slept all day. How am I supposed to sleep now? Oh well better at least try." I thought to myself.

I was asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day after a "normal" (if there is such a thing) day at school I met with Ronni out at the pond outside of the dorm rooms.

"Hey Ronni."

"About time you should up."

"Sorry for being late. I had to clean my sheet. You know yesterday I had blood stains on it."

"Ya I saw that, what happened?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on, you can tell me, right?"

"No. I'd rather not."

"Alright, alright fine."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saying you won't question me on the topic anymore."

"Oh I'm not done; I am just stopping with the questions for now."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Oh well. Anyway I had an idea on how to kill Freddy."

"Oh really? How?"

"What if we killed him in our dream?"

"How would we do that?"

"It is our dream. We can do whatever we want right? Why don't we dream up a machete and slice his ass up?"

"That is a good idea and all but isn't he in control of our nightmare when he comes in?"

"Damn, you're right."

"I know."

"Oh, be quiet"

"Ha ha."

"Anyway, it may not work but why don't we give it a try?"

"Alright you can give it a try."

"Well you are going to have to be there to wake me up."

"But, you know the school rules."

"Ya, ya, I know, but the fact is that I know a place you can hide!"

"Where?"

"My closet. I only use half of it anyway."

"Wow. Your closet? Really?"

"Ya. It's all I can do right now."

"Alright so what time do you want me to come out of the closet?"

"Umm…."

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Ha ha. Anyway principle Boyds comes to my room about 10:30 to tell us lights out so around that time."

Just then we saw Drew come running towards us.

"Hey guys!" Drew said panting.

"What is up?" I asked.

"You know how I have been trying to beat Zelda for five years?"

"Ya."

"Ya well I finally did it! I finally beat it!"

"Congratulations."

"Well other than that, I have no reason to be out here so…see ya!"

"Ok… Well then Ronni I will see you tonight then."

"Sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that day at 6:27 Ronni stopped at my room.

"Well you ready for tonight?"

"Ya I guess so."

"It's going to be fine Josh. When do you want me to get you up?"

"If you see more that 3 scratches then wake me the hell up."

"Alright, you got it."

"Cool. So what should we do until the time?"

"Do you have any games?"

"Well I have Left 4 Dead."

"Alright we can play that, but I have to warn you I kinda suck."

"Well, I'm sure you will do better than the fucking CPU."

"Can we watch the damn language please?"

"Sorry."

I went to start up the console, took out Zelda, and put in Left 4 Dead. Ronni and I connected our controllers, me being first player. We skipped the opening movie and selected the No Mercy campaign. I selected Bill as my guy and Ronni picked Nick. We Started.

"Aright I'm going to pick up the shotgun."

"Cool. I am going to pick the assault rifle."

"Ronni, do you want the Molotov cocktails or the pipe bombs?"

"I'll take the PB's."

"Nice that leaves me the flamers. I like the flamers. Alright now it is a bad idea to take the stairs on the hard difficulty. What we are going to do is go to that window and jump down through it."

"Why is it a bad idea to take the stairs?"

"Well on the hard mode the "infected" cause a lot more damage. A lot can surprise us on the stares."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me on this. It has happened to me one too many times."

"Alright, I trust you."

"Ok good. Just listen to me and you will do fine."

We jumped down the window and killed the zombies in the room, we even found a med-kit.

"What is that sound?"

"What sound Ronni?"

"Listen."

I listened and heard the music that the game plays when a horde comes.

"We must have been in this spot for too long. Reload you guns and get ready."

"Get ready? Ready for what?"

I was silent so she repeated her question.

"For what?"

"HORDE!" I said just as the horde of "infected" came upon us.

With a little difficulty and use of a medkit on Zoey (one of the computer players) we beat them.

"See just listen and follow me and we will be fine."

"Alright. I trust you."

"Good that is what I needed to hear."

"Well I said it earlier!"

"You did? Sorry I wasn't listening."

Ronni sighed, rolled her eyes and went back to the game. We played Left 4 Dead for about 4 hours then we saw that is was 10:28. 

"Ronni, you might want to go ahead and get in the closet. Boyds will be here any minute now."

Ronni got up and went to the closet. She opened it up and saw that half of it was empty. She went in the half that was empty and closed the door. We waited. It was now 10:30. A nock came at the door.

"Hello?"

"Principle Boyds. Time for lights out."

"Ok, Mr. Boyds."

He left and 2 minutes later Ronni came out of the closet.

"Hey I have a question. What if I fall asleep?"

"Just try to do anything to keep you up, alright?"

"Alright I will see what I can do. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright let's kill this fucker!"

"Let's do this!"

I started singing the song to call Fred. I was slowly falling asleep.

"How do I get you up?"

"Burn my arm." I said drowsily.

"Alright."

As I finally went to sleep I kept singing.

"Hello Josh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Franticly I looked around and tried to find Fred. His green and black t-shirt is kinda hard to find. Well the green sticks out but the black is hard to find.

"Hello Fred. How you been?"

"Not too bad. Killed a few people in Michigan."

"Alright don't like Michigan anyway."

"So I heard that you had some new idea on how to kill me?"

"Ya I did. Why?"

"I'll give you some time to work it out."

"Really, why?"

"Well I know I can beat you either way so why not make it interesting?"

"True. Fighting an un-armed opponent does get boring after a while."

So I sat down and tried to think up a nice sharp machete. After a minute of silent thinking of a machete, one appeared on my lap.

"Interesting and new idea. Never had someone think of that before."

"Why thank you. Now bring it on!"

"Alright let's do this!"

I jumped to my feet and grabbed the machete, ran towards Fred and swung it. I missed and Fred swung his claws and I jumped back to make him miss. I swung at his stomach and missed again.

"Not very accurate with that are you?" Fred said as he jumped up to the upper level of the room.

"Oh shut it!" I said as I tried to calmly walk up the stairs.

He laughed as I walked up to him. I swung the machete at him and slashed his chest. I then jabbed the machete towards him. I caught his arm with my jab. We swung his left claw and he sliced my chest really deep.

"OH SHIT!" Ronni exclaimed as she saw the saw the wound appear. "Screw three that is too deep for him to fight!"

Ronni grabbed the lighter and started to burn my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled as I almost jumped out of my bed.

"Sorry, but I had to make it painful or else you wouldn't have woken up."

"Don't apologize. Can you please go get some bandages?"

"Sure. Where are they?"

They are behind the clothes in the OTHER half of the closet."

Ronni went to the part of the closet that she had not hidden in and pushed past the clothes. She saw a little compartment in the wall and opened it.

"Holy crap! Why do you have so many bandage rolls?"

"You need to have a lot of medical supplies if you are going to fight Fred."

"Good point."

We spent the next 10 minutes trying to clean and bandage the cut.

"So what happened in there Josh?"

"Well Fred actually wanted to see what my new idea was for killing him was so he gave me time to act on it. But of course I need to work on my fighting skills if I want to really be able to fight him. That last battle was quite short. Need to do better next time."

"That's great and all but did the dream change work?"

"Yes I was able to dream up a machete and use it against him."

"Well that is good."

"Ya it is but it took so long to dream up. I don't know if he will ever give me that chance again. I need to be able to dream faster."

"Do you think he could take over more than one persons dream at the same time?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, Josh, I was thinking that maybe we could have one person dream up the weapons and one person to use them."

"That could work but, I don't want to put anyone else in danger. I brought him here, I need to kill him."

"Well remember I don't want to get my hands on him myself because I want revenge for my brother."

"Yes I know. Speaking of which I need to go to his grave tomorrow and tell him what has happened since his death."

"Why?"

"Well I promised him I would and I don't want to break that promise. I owe it to him."

"Ya, I heard what Jim did for you. What drove you so far over the edge, and to almost kill yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's ok, you can tell me anything."

"Alright well I had my mom and dad die not that long before. I had lost one of my friends. My past was coming back to memory –"

"What about your past?"

"Well I was adopted five times as a kid and my second family abused me really bad. Bad enough to go to the emergency room."

"Why did they physically abuse you?"

"It wasn't physical."

"Then what kind of abuse?"

"Ummm…"

"Oh THAT kind."

"Yea."

"Well I'm glad you're here now."

"Yea me too Ronni. Me too."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ronni said goodbye and she snuck off to her room to go to bed.

"Yea, great job idiot. You should have said something." I said to myself after Ronni left. "I'm going to go to sleep. Hopefully the scratch will stop bleeding here soon. It's a good thing I like pain or there would be NO WAY I would be up right now."


End file.
